


One Of The Family

by mapleandmahogany



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drama, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room, Voyeurism, Weasleycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-18
Updated: 2008-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapleandmahogany/pseuds/mapleandmahogany
Summary: Charlie can't understand Bill's life, and they both see something they shouldn't.Bill/Charlie-ish, Harry/Ron (with past Harry/Charlie and present Bill/Fleur)





	One Of The Family

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

With beta help from [](http://mrsquizzical.livejournal.com/profile)[**mrsquizzical**](http://mrsquizzical.livejournal.com/), [](http://lnalvgd.livejournal.com/profile)[**lnalvgd**](http://lnalvgd.livejournal.com/) and [](http://abigail89.livejournal.com/profile)[**abigail89**](http://abigail89.livejournal.com/).  
Written for [](http://violet-quill.livejournal.com/profile)[**violet_quill**](http://violet-quill.livejournal.com/)'s [HP Superslash Challenge](http://violet-quill.livejournal.com/392781.html) \- of the three scary pairings I was assigned, Bill/Charlie was the best I could do - and I totally hide it with harry/ron!

 

* * *

 

~^~  
  
"I figured he was already naked anyway so why not, right?" Charlie said as he and Bill escaped the crowded interior of Shell Cottage, the story of his recent escapade not being suitable family dinner conversation.  
  
"What did he do?" Bill asked over the distant sound of crushing waves.  
  
Rounding the corner of the cottage, they unexpectedly found Ron who clearly hadn't heard them coming. He was leaning his forehead against the wall, fists on either side of his head.  
  
"Oi – what's the matter with you?" Charlie asked causing Ron to jump.  
  
"N-nothing. I – what?" Ron's voice was thick and he turned away to wipe at his nose.  
  
"What's happened?" Bill asked, going to him.  
  
Ron let out a shaky dispirited laugh. "Nothing. Not a bloody thing has happened."  
  
"Ah," Bill said in a sympathetic tone.  
  
"What are we talking about?" Charlie asked.  
  
Bill let out a tiny huff. "Harry, of course."  
  
"Oh? … _Oh_ Harry. Really? I didn't even know you were a bender."  
  
Ron slumped against the wall with a groan.  
  
Bill gave Charlie a wide-eyed look of annoyance, and Charlie returned a wide-eyed look of virtue.  
  
"Look, I think it's great," Charlie started, in an attempt to offer their youngest brother some comfort. "The little hero is pretty fit, I don't blame you. And he's definitely up for it, I can attest to that myself."  
  
"You what?" Ron and Bill both exclaimed.  
  
"You - with Harry? - With _my_ Harry?" Ron stammered between gulping breaths.  
  
"No one ever told me he was your Harry."   
  
"Charlie, you didn't," Bill scolded.  
  
"Oh, god …" Ron went pale.  
  
"Well look, we didn't actually fuck or anything," Charlie tried to amend.  
  
"Oh, god …" Ron's voice went up and he swayed on his feet.  
  
"Alright, down you go," Bill said, putting a hand on the back of Ron's neck and shoving his head down between his knees before Ron blacked out. "Will you just stop talking," he grumbled at Charlie.  
  
"I'm sorry! Harry never said – well, ok, neither of us said much, our mouths being full and all."  
  
Ron let out a whimper.  
  
Bill waved a hand at Charlie to shut up, before turning back to Ron with a gentler tone.  
  
"Never mind him. You need to be honest with Harry, and with yourself. It's time to tell him how you feel."  
  
"For cryin' in a well, why don't you give him flowers and recite a sonnet while you're at it," Charlie mocked and peered around Bill, leaning down to Ron. "Forget Billy's romantic muck. If you want the boy, grab him by the back of the neck, snog him breathless, tell him you're gonna suck his cock and get on your knees." Charlie wobbled his head blithely and shrugged. "Or push him onto _his_ knees to suck your cock, either-or."  
  
Ron groaned. "Will you please stop saying 'cock'?"  
  
"You're not helping, shush!" Bill chided Charlie while rubbing up and down between Ron's shoulder blades. "He really loves Harry, don't you know that?"  
  
"Wh - how could I know that?"  
  
"You might if you were around more often," Bill muttered.  
  
"Now don't go all _Mum_ on me," Charlie said defensively.   
  
Ron took a gulping wheeze as he shook with anxiety.  
  
"Easy does it," Bill soothed and then turned to scold Charlie. "Even if you didn't know – Harry's practically one of the family!"  
  
Charlie gave him a lurid grin and lowered his voice. "That wouldn't stop me."  
  
Bill opened his mouth, glanced down at Ron, and then shut his mouth with a scowl.  
  
Charlie's face remained alight with a cocky smile, but his face fell with frustrated regret when he looked down at Ron and he rubbed his forehead with his knuckles.   
  
"Bloody hell, little brother, I didn't know you were all dreamy over him."   
  
"I'm not," Ron said petulantly to the ground. Then he stood up with a deep breath and looked defiantly at Charlie. "You keep away from him."  
  
"Alright, then, whatever," Charlie chuckled, holding his palms up in resignation. "Go claim your man. I won't get in the way."  
  
"He is right about that, at least. It's time to do something about it," Bill said quietly.   
  
Ron took a deep breath, tore himself from a glare at Charlie.   
  
"What do I say?" he asked.  
  
"Doesn't matter what you say. Just do it." Bill put a bolstering hand on Ron's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, that's right," Charlie said, deflecting a warning glare from Bill. "Do as Bill says. He knows what he's talking about, right?"   
  
Ron nodded, and with his face set and determined, he made off toward the house with all the fortitude of a man going to the gallows.  
  
Bill leaned against the wall with a wistful smile, shaking his head.  
  
"You're a filthy hypocrite, you know that?" Charlie said as he leaned on the wall next to him.  
  
"Excuse me?" Bill's eyebrows shot up.  
  
"You heard me. All that rubbish; ' _you have to tell him how you **feel** , Ron. Be **true** to yourself_ '. – Hypocrite."  
  
Bill looked at him with mild incredulity, then stretched his neck side to side, a patience gathering mannerism he often resorted to when talking with Charlie.  
  
"I wasn't being hypocritical. I really believe what I told him."  
  
Charlie snorted. "Oh, yes I'm sure you do. Just like you can honestly tell me Fleur gives you everything you need."  
  
"We've been through this before. It's not the same for me as it for you."  
  
"So you've said. You're telling me honestly that you're gonna go the rest of your life without touching another man?"  
  
" _Yes._ "  
  
Charlie made a derogatory sounding snuffle like a dragon about to sneeze.  
  
"I love her."  
  
"Yeah, sure. Only you had to marry an exceptionally beautiful woman to convince yourself you can be straight."  
  
"I …" Bill sighed. "I never told her I was straight. She knows exactly what I am."  
  
"Confused."  
  
" _Open minded._ "  
  
"Oh, come on. You just needed a woman to complete the picture; Head Boy becomes a banker and marries a pretty girl to make little Prefects with."  
  
"Don't call me a _banker_ ," Bill said, flicking his wand which emitted a small, sparkling image of dragon breathing fire. "Fleur knows all about my history with men, there's no denying it. I'm just committed to her."  
  
Charlie drew his wand and parried quickly, casting his own dragon to defend himself with. "You're depriving yourself."  
  
"I'm _not_. You might understand if you spent more time with people than you do with those bloody lizards."  
  
" _Lizards_? Oh, you're begging for a fight now, mate." Charlie escalated the wizard's duel, by charming a nearby vine to curl up around Bill's leg while maintaining the mid air battle between dragons. "You think you can ignore the beast within, big brother? That you can beat it into submission?"  
  
Bill deflected the growing vine, sending it to grow into spikes around Charlie's feet while his conjured dragon dived in attack.   
  
"You don't seem to understand that I haven't got a 'beast within'."  
  
"And you're denying what the animal in you needs." Charlie swirled his wand and his dragon stopped fighting, turned around and raised its tail in the air presenting itself to Bill's dragon.   
  
"You little shit," Bill huffed with a chuckle, contemplating letting his dragon take advantage of the other one.  
  
The sound of the back door slamming interrupted them.  
  
"That's not fair! I haven't done anything wrong!" Harry's voice snapped.  
  
Bill and Charlie met each other's eyes and without saying a word, banished all traces of their duel and listened.  
  
" - you could have said something - anything!" Ron shouted. Both he and Harry were getting closer.  
  
"How exactly does one bring that up? _I'm sorry, Ron, but I think your sister has an acute lack of prick for my preferences._ Is that what you wanted to hear?"   
  
"I think I've earned your honesty! And keep your voice down."  
  
The sound of their shouting voices suddenly stopped and Bill and Charlie moved together, nearing the corner of the house trying to hear them.  
  
Peeking through the vine-covered lattice, they could see Harry and Ron still arguing but their voices were muffled.  
  
"Secrecy charm," Bill whispered.  
  
Charlie nodded and then leapt back as Harry had turned and stormed away so that he was about to come right around the wall dividing the two sets of men. Bill shuffled away, shooing his arms at Charlie, compelled by some unexplainable desire not to let it be known that he and Charlie had heard any of the argument. Charlie stumbled over a protruding taproot, causing Bill to bump into him and they clutched each other to keep from falling. Bill cast a Disillusionment Charm over the two of them just as Harry came around the corner.   
  
They turned and froze where they stood, and if Harry hadn't been embroiled in ardent conflict he would certainly have seen them.  
  
"Pretty quick work," Charlie praised in a whisper, putting his hands on Bill's waist. "For a banker."  
  
Harry uttered what looked like a well enunciated 'fuck off' and turned again, but Ron grabbed him in the curve of the elbow and pulled Harry back to him. He cupped the back of Harry's head with his other hand and pulled him up into a kiss.  
  
"'atta boy," Charlie muttered, resting his chin on Bill's shoulder.  
  
Harry shoved Ron with an angry look, but kept a handful of his shirtfront and then just as quickly pulled him close again. Bill and Charlie both tensed, holding their breath as Harry spoke with a pleading look at Ron. They couldn't see their little brother's face, but Harry's expression softened and his whole countenance crumpled as Ron pulled him into hug.   
  
"We shouldn't be seeing this," Bill whispered.   
  
Charlie's arms slid around Bill's middle, hugging him from behind. "Thought you liked romance."  
  
Ron's hand slid up to the back of Harry's head again, but gently this time. Harry raised his chin and said something before moving up for a very tentative kiss.  
  
Charlie and Bill both relaxed into each other, letting out the breath they'd been holding.  
  
"Would you look at that…?" Charlie said. "Tell me true; you can't really mean to go without _that_ for the rest of your life."  
  
"Please, don't start again."  
  
Harry's hands slowly encircled Ron's waist, touching with light fingertips at first, gradually opening his palms to rub circles on Ron's back.   
  
"We really should leave. Or let them know we're here."  
  
"We're not going anywhere, and you know it. Look how those boys touch each other. They're being good now, but it's not gonna last."  
  
"That's love, Charlie, can't you see that? They're not going to suck each off other in my garden after their first kiss."  
  
"Maybe not … but you'd still want to watch if they did."  
  
Bill elbowed Charlie square in the solar-plexus, which would have doubled over any other man, but Charlie merely emitted a low _whuff_ and gripped Bill even harder.  
  
"Be still now, or you'll interrupt the young lovers," Charlie whispered, his hot breath on the skin below Bill's earlobe.   
  
Harry and Ron were cheek to cheek, making tiny movements nuzzling each other. As they talked, their hands roamed up and down the other's back and then for the first time, broke into hushed laughter.   
  
Bill crossed his arms over Charlie's that were wrapped around his torso, he was smiling to himself at the sweetness of the exchange in front of them. Charlie squeezed him a little tighter.  
  
Ron began kissing Harry again, they could only see over the back of his shoulder and over his left arm where he'd pulled Harry close, his large hand slipping down to grip Harry's arse. The motion seemed to break something in Harry and he dropped all timid pretenses. He arched into Ron, and lolled his head back, allowing Ron to suck on the line of his jaw and throat.  
  
"Merlin …" Bill gasped at the sight.  
  
"Uh-huh," Charlie agreed. "Harry's like a rutting buck in heat, he wants it. Can't you just see yourself in Ron's place? When's the last time you had a boy like that?"  
  
Bill looked at Harry's parted lips and remembered the echo of a young man's pleas in the language of a far off land. The touch of his dark skin had been damp from the desert night heat.  
  
"Can you remember what it was like to have a boy underneath you? On top? Behind?" Charlie pressed his hips forward. "You never going to think of that again?"  
  
"Never said I wouldn’t think of it," Bill muttered, tilting his head back while Ron and Harry seemed to meld even closer. "Just that I'd be faithful."  
  
Charlie's hand slid down Bill's hip, crossed over his groin and cupped the swollen bulge in his trousers.  
  
Bill's breath hitched and he caught Charlie's wrist in an attempt to pull it away, but the move affected nothing more than a lingering grope.  
  
Just as Ron's hand reached inside Harry's trousers, Charlie grasped Bill's fly and pulled outward, letting his cock spring free of its trapping, and standing upright as it surged with blood inside of his pants.  
  
"That's better," Charlie soothed, only a trace of mocking in his voice.  
  
"Godric, will you stop?" Bill hissed through clenched teeth, even as he pressed forward into Charlie's palm.  
  
"'m just helping."  
  
Harry's trousers were open and they could just make out Ron's hand pulling on him through the darkness. The clouds parted and moonlight lit up Harry's beautifically anguished expression as he clung to Ron, his face resting against his bicep.   
  
"Look how they touch each other – I know just what Ron's feeling in the palm of his hand. And he tastes like a boy who's been flying all day. You remember what that tastes like?"  
  
"Shit," Bill hissed, feeling himself conflicted with different emotions as Charlie's hand squeezed him through the fabric, knowing by Harry's hiccupping breaths that Ron's strokes nearly had him. "… She loves me, Charlie."  
  
"But I love you, too..." His brother's mouth moved against the skin on his neck as he spoke.   
  
Harry gripped Ron's arm, fingers digging into lean flesh as he convulsed and came. Bill shuddered with a sympathetic pang of lust.  
  
"Don't you wish you could smell it?" Charlie whispered, nuzzling him.  
  
Bill took a deep breath and finally stilled Charlie's hand as they watched Ron right Harry's clothes. They kissed and whispered to each other, and Bill hoped they were making promises that they could keep.  
  
When they left, Bill quickly ended the charms that were concealing them and faced his brother.  
  
"I won't do this," he said, taking Charlie's face into his hands. "But you …" Bill patted Charlie's cheek roughly. "You'll always be my first love."   
  
He kissed Charlie on the lips, hugged him tightly, and walked away taking a deep breath, willing the ocean air to keep him honest.  
  
~^~

 


End file.
